When I Talk about Missing
by Aryelo
Summary: "Kau tahu, rinduku ini tidak pernah ada habisnya."/"Biarkan aku mengecap tubuhmu dengan semua rinduku," Rate: M implisit. OOC, AU dan typo bertebaran. Fanfic pertama saya di fandom Naruto. Mohon kritik dan sarannya! Don't like, don't read. RnR :)


**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate: M

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo everywhere.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **When I Talk about Missing** © **Aryelo**

Don't like, don't read.

Happy reading!

Seorang wanita berambut panjang merah muda sedang menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang bersinar terang dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Berbeda dengan manusia-manusia di sekelilingnya yang sedang tertawa riang bersama keluarganya menikmati hanami pada malam hari disebut juga Yozakura. Ada pula senyum hangat terpancar dari wajah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bergandengan tangan, saling menghangatkan satu sama lain dengan tangan yang berselimut sarung tangan wool. Ya, di musim semi telah datang, masih menyisakan udara dingin di langit malam itu. Sakura masih bergeming di atas lututnya membelakangi pohon sakura yang menjadi ciri khas musim semi dan sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Ia mengeratkan jaket merahnya berusaha menghindari angin dingin yang berhembus menerpa kulit putihnya. Sesekali tangannya merogoh kantung jaketnya, memusatkan perhatian ke arah ponsel silvernya yang sedari tadi tidak ada pesan masuk dari kekasihnya. Oh, dia sungguh berharap kekasihnya juga meneleponnya.

Ia benar-benar merindukannya saat ini. Seandainya kekasihnya tahu.

"Kau sungguh akan pergi?"

"Ya. Aku harus pergi. Bukan berarti kau tidak menjadi prioritasku. Tetapi, kau tahu kan' Uchiha Corp sedang dalam masa emasnya. Sebagai pemegang perusahaan, aku tidak bisa menyianyiakan hal ini. Ada banyak kesempatan emas yang dapat aku lakukan untuk membuat Uchiha Corp semakin maju. Sehingga, pekerjaan tidak bisa menantiku lagi." Jawab seorang pria yang sedang berdiri bersender dinding pastrynya dengan tangan kanannya memegang cangkir kopi yang hampir habis. Tangan kirinya berada di dalam saku celana biru dongker kerjanya.

"Aku tahu tentang itu, sayang. Berapa lama kau akan pergi London?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan takut kehilangan, menatap intens mata lelaki pujaannya. Berharap sang lelaki bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Mungkin sekitar enam bulan aku baru akan pulang namun mungkin bisa pulang lebih awal jika pekerjaanku benar-benar sudah selesai," ucap lelaki itu. Mendekati sang kekasih wanitanya yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain."Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sang lelaki berambut biru gelap menatap Sakura yang menundukkan kepala, takut terjerat oleh pesona lelaki yang dicintainya.

"Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Kau boleh menganggapku posesif tapi aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu." Tangan kekar laki-laki itu mengangkat dagu Sakura agar ia dapat melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya yang selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia setiap hari. "Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya menjadi posesif. Cinta hanya ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, tanpa ada orang lain. Sama halnya aku, menginginkan dirimu hingga ingin memonopolinya sendiri. Hanya aku yang memilimu." Dikecupnya bibir merah kekasihnya itu pelan-pelan tanpa ada keinginan untuk menyakitinya. Kecupan di sudut bibir, lalu berubah menjadi lumatan. Menginginkan semua yang ada di dalamnya. Lidah beradu satu sama lain berusaha mereguk kenikmatan tanpa ada satu yang terlewatkan. Suara kecupan menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Tubuh saling melekat tanpa ada jarak sejengkal pun. Karena jarak tidak sedang dibutuhkan, hanya butuh pelukan dan sentuhan pada setiap tubuh untuk berbagi kehangatan yang berakhir pada pergulatan ranjang semalaman hingga pagi menjelang.

Ya, karena mereka tahu. Setelah ini akan ada jarak yang menyiksa mereka dengan rindu-rindu yang menunggu untuk dilampiaskan namun berakhir terbengkalai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura masih setia menunggu di bawah pohon sakura yang bunganya sibuk berjatuhan tersapu angin. Salah satu bunganya jatuh tepat di rambut Sakura yang berwarna sama. Ia mengambil bunga tersebut memandanginya dengan wajah tersenyum. Terkadang sesuatu yang indah itu perlu menunggu. Seperti bunga sakura yang harus menunggu setahun untuk menampilkan kecantikannya—yang akan cepat pudar ketika musim telah berganti. Seperti Sakura yang sedang menunggu kekasih yang dirindukannya. Ia sudah menantikan kepulangan sang kekasih sejak bulan lalu setelah ia menerima pesan bahwa lelakinya akan pulang tepat pada saat hanami. Ya, tidak ada yang lebih melegakan saat bertemu dengan seseorang, ketika kita sudah menunggunya cukup lama.

"Sakura..." panggil seseorang yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi, Sasuke Uchiha—sang kekasih yang dicintainya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah suara berasal. Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di perut Sakura. "Sa-sasuke!" panggil Sakura dengan nada kelewat bahagia. Ya penantiannya sungguh tidak sia-sia.

"Hm, aku merindukanmu." Ucap lelaki itu. Membenamkan kepalanya di sela leher Sakura, menghirup aroma kekasihnya sebanyak yang ia mau, hingga memenuhi paru-paru yang merindukan aroma itu sejak lama. Dilanjutkan dengan sebuah kecupan manis di sepanjang leher kekasihnya. Sakura menikmati perbuatan Sasuke itu dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya melekat ketat di tubuh Sasuke, kepalanya miring ke belakang memberi akses mudah bagi Sasuke untuk menjelajah lehernya dengan lidah yang basah.

"Sa-suke tunggu..!" kata Sakura menghentikan kegiatan kecupan basah kekasihnya. Ia melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Sasuke, menghadapkan tubuhnya di depan Sasuke sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. "Aku juga merindukanmu," ujarnya kemudian dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis bahagia. "Aku kira kau tak akan datang sesuai janjimu. Aku benar-benar putus asa saat menunggumu yang tak kunjung datang,"

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Lalu memeluk Sakura lagi. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya. Tangannya memeluk punggung kecil Sakura dengan erat. Sementara Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sasuke, menyembunyikan tangisannya. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku terlalu mencintaimu."

Hening terjadi di antara mereka yang sibuk menyalurkan semua rindu yang selama enam bulan terbengkalai melalui sebuah pelukan erat tanpa ingin melepaskan. "Aku menginginkanmu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil berbisik tepat di telinga kekasihnya itu yang membuat Sakura bergidik geli. Kemudian Sakura menganggukan kepalanya malu-malu menerima perkataan kekasihnya.

Dia perlu menyalurkan semuanya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di apartemen Sasuke, mereka turun dari mobil sebelumnya mereka asyik bercumbu di dalam. Setidaknya pemanasan sebentar itu perlu. Kemudian digendongnya tubuh Sakura dengan _bridal style_ tanpa melepaskan pagutan yang mulai bercampur dengan lumatan basah di sekeliling bibir mereka. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar spesial mereka dengan satu tangan yang berada di bawah kaki Sakura, lalu mendorongnya dengan lengan kanannya. Ciuman-ciuman maut ala Sasuke perlahan berpindah menuju leher jenjang Sakura yang menguarkan aroma menggoda untuk segera menyelesaikan urusan ranjang mereka.

Di letakkannya tubuh Sakura di atas tempat tidur king itu, membuka jaket dan kaosnya. Berpikir bahwa udara di kamarnya membuatnya gerah—padahal di luar sangat dingin. Terlihatlah tubuh Sasuke yang meggoda iman wanita—dengan dada bidang yang seakan menawarkan perlindungan sepanjang waktu beserta kehangatannya, otot-otot lengannya bukti ia rajin berolahraga di sela kesibukannya. Ia menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum-menyeringai nakal.

"A-apa?!" tanya Sakura kesal ditatap seperti itu dengan wajah merah merona, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Sasuke. Digigitnya bibir bawah yang telah membengkak karena ciuman panas tadi menahan keinginannya untuk tidak memperlihatkan kepada kekasihnya bahwa dada kekasihnya itu sangat... ah membuatnya. Ya, kau tahu.

Tanpa disadarinya, kegiatan menggigit bibir itu membuat Sasuke makin bergairah. Dengan gerak cepat diciumnya lagi bibir merah itu. Ia memberi lumatan-lumatan basah diantaranya. Lidah saling bertaut, bertabrakan, berbagi saliva yang berbeda rasa. Bermain-main dengan lidahnya. Sakura pun bermain aktif di sana. Ia membalas kecupan dan lumatan Sasuke sama hebatnya.

"Ahn... Sasu—hh hn," Desahan Sakura akhirnya keluar setelah ia kehabisan nafas akibat pergumulan lidah itu. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sasuke yang juga kehabisan nafas. Sakura tidak bisa menahan lagi. Ia gantian menghisap bibir Sasuke. Menjilat, menggigit, apa saja yang dapat membuktikan bahwa ia sama bergairahnya dengan Sasuke. Sambil berciuman, Sasuke menyentuh tubuh bawah Sakura, paha putih yang halus dielusnya perlahan, kadang membentuk lingkar-lingkar kecil.

"Sasuke..." erangnya di sela ciuman panas itu. "Kau tahu, rinduku ini selalu bertambah tak pernah ada habisnya. Walau kau memintaku menghabiskan malam bersamamu."

"Aku tahu. Tetapi tidak untukku. Biarkan aku mengecap seluruh tubuhmu dengan semua rindu yang telah tersimpan berbulan-bulan ini. Dan biarkan aku berbagi rasa denganmu. Malam ini, esok dan seterusnya." Kata Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali di awal—menyentuh aset berharga Sakura yang terlihat membengkak karena gairah yang semakin bertambah, seiring dengan gerakan tangan Sasuke yang menggoda di setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **[Author's Note]: Halo, semua! Perkenalkan saya Arye, anak baru di fandom Naruto ini. Sebelumnya saya lebih aktif menulis di fandom Bleach. Dan fanfic ini adalah fanfic pertama setelah saya hiatus selama 2 tahun. Saya hijrah di ke sini dengan maksud meramaikan fandom ini dan karena dorongan percakapan saya dengan teman-teman mengenai fanfiction—yang akhirnya membuat saya tergugah untuk segera membuat fanfic untuk fandom ini.**

 **Berhubung ini fanfic Naruto yang pertama untuk saya, saya mohon maaf apabila belum terlalu bagus dan masih ada kekurangan di sana-sini ^^a. Jadi, mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya!**

 **-arye.**


End file.
